Absurd
by bellybilbil
Summary: absurd, adj.: You pass out on the couch, a near-infant in an adult's body, snoring. And what do I do? I love you. Delena. AU. Inspired by one of the entries in David Levithan's Twitter account for The Lover's Dictionary


Absurd

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries as well as The Lover's Dictionary

Author's Notes: This is inspired by the quote you'll find at the end of this fanfic :) This has originally been a KPOP fanfic but I have decided to turn it into a Delena one for all the shippers out there.

This is an AU story, by the way, though I'll keep Grayson and Miranda Gilbert dead in this story and John and Isobel non-existent… meaning Jenna is the legal guardian :)

o-o-o-o-o

You invite yourself over to my house at nearly eleven o'clock in the evening. You offer no explanation, no hi, no hello. You just walk past me and into my house, throwing yourself onto my couch, and even before I can say anything else, you're fast asleep. No poke, no tickle can get your ocean blue eyes to open and here I am, left with a snoring supposedly twenty something year old boy. You don't look far from four right now, actually.

And what do I do?

I can only sigh, grab a blanket from one of the cabinets, spread it over your body, tuck you in, hope that Jenna won't freak out when she sees you in the morning, and call it a night.

o-o-o-o-o

You know more than anybody that I rarely share my favourite food, unless it's with Jenna or Jeremy or even Alaric. Food and I go hand in hand, always and forever. Caroline brought over a special box of cookies from his recent trip to Japan. It's sweet for him and Klaus to remember that I am simply in love with these sweets during their honeymoon – the same sweets I finished without telling Caroline the first time Klaus brought them home. I can wolf on them in one go. I know I can… but instead I save them, eating one per day so the box can last longer.

Now, here I am about to enter the kitchen, only to find you on one of the stools by the counter; my precious cookies in your hands. You see me right away and a look of guilt crosses your face. You know how much I treasure those small, chewy, melt-in-your-mouth chocolate chip treats. You stop eating, offering an apology and a simple 'I was hungry' to explain yourself. I know you were. You just came from playing basketball with Stefan today.

And what do I do?

I tell you that you can have the cookies… along with love and threats to get me another one someday.

o-o-o-o-o

It's Matt and April's engagement party today; both being my good friends. As much as I want to go on and on about how they are marrying earlier than me, I'm unable to thanks to my soon-to-be step father, a guy who goes by the name Alaric Saltzman. It is common knowledge to never feed you too many sweets yet for whatever reason, your dear best friend forgets and here you are, nearly bouncing in your place as we all watch the program. I try to send you a pointed look from my place across you, knowing that the two won't appreciate it if the future groom's man steals the spotlight. But you're only growing more restless as the times goes by.

And what do I do?

I whisper to Elijah, who whispers to Klaus, who whispers to Caroline, who whispers to Jeremy, who mouths to Bonnie across him, who whispers to Kol, who whispers to Rebekah, who whispers to Stefan, who steps on your foot until you behave.

o-o-o-o-o

You invite me over to your house, claiming that everyone else is too busy to hang out with you today. I head over to your place and I suddenly have this urge to thank the heavens that I'm a girl. Empty soda cans here and there, shirt that has been tossed on an artificial potted plant, a pair of boxers on the floor… I can go on and on about the mess that is his house. I tap my foot, waiting for some sort of explanation, and you merely give me that smile of yours; the same one that turns your eyes into half-moons that shine so bright.

And what do I do?

I smile back before taking you by the ear, dragging you to where your broom is and watching as you finally clean up.

o-o-o-o-o

I'm having lunch with Bonnie, Rebekah and Kol when Kol says something that nearly makes me spit out my soda.

Ignoring Rebekah and her many 'that's gross', 'ew', and other similar phrases, I gawk at Kol as if he has grown another head or two… or seventy five. Kol Mikaelson has just declared that you and I are perfect for each other. Is he serious? I mean, you and I, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore, are perfect for each other? I tell her that she's crazy, that you and I are just good friends and nothing more, nothing else. Kol merely says that I'm in denial. Rebekah has wisely chosen to keep her mouth shut and Bonnie, being my best friend, says that any guy who wants to be with me has to go through her.

And what do I do?

I continue eating, thinking that Kol has lost his mind… It isn't the first time I thought that way, anyway. Yet, I can't help but still think about it even after all is said and done.

o-o-o-o-o

I don't know how.

I don't know why.

I don't know when.

But it's still like you're suddenly… different.

We're all in tailor's boutique, having our measurements taken for April and Matt's special day. It's no surprise to anyone that you're one of the groom's men and I ended up as the maid of honor. You boys have gone in the dressing room first since you, being male, don't usually take long to fit clothes I share the couch with Caroline and Bonnie as we wait, absently flipping through a bridal magazine, when Caroline curses in surprise all of a sudden and I look up to see what's going on.

You're the first one to step out of the dressing room, looking suddenly mature in the traditional tuxedo. It suits you well, more than I have expected it to. It hugs your tall frame and you suddenly look like a crisp, handsome young man… and that is when I realize that you have your eyes on me the entire time. You make your way over to me and, with that confident charm I always associate you to, you ask me how do you look.

And what do I do?

I open my mouth to say how great you look but instead, I blush because nothing comes out.

o-o-o-o-o

A big part of me doesn't accept the possibility that I may like you… even just a little bit.

The possibility can ruin this order and harmony that I have in my life. You're supposed to be a friend… just a friend. It isn't supposed to be more complicated in the risk-the-friendship kind of way. I value you and your friendship. I can't imagine life that doesn't have you in it and I can't like you more than a friend because I might lose you. Everything that Kol has said is just pure craziness… absurd even. Yeah, that's right. What he has said is nothing. My mobile phone suddenly comes to life and there is a message from Elijah, asking if I'm free for a movie tomorrow night.

And what do I do?

I say yes.

o-o-o-o-o

You're different today.

You have been different lately, come to think of it.

I arrive late because lunch with Elijah ended later than expected and I see you amidst all the craziness of the rehearsal for April and Matt's wedding. Your eyes don't glow. Your smiles are half-meant. You are too silent. You are too withdrawn. I pull Caroline to the side, questioning her about your change in demeanor.

She rolls her eyes and tells me. "Isn't it obvious that he's jealous of you and Elijah? That both of you can be something more than just friends?"

And what do I do?

I try to laugh it off because it can't be true.

You aren't jealous of Elijah, right?

o-o-o-o-o

The possibility that you are jealous continues to bug me and I make an effort to surprise you in your place so we can hang out. I press the doorbell, you open the door partially and I immediately notice that you really have changed. Almost warily it seems, you ask me why I'm there. I try to be cheerful, asking if you want to go to the Grill to hang out. You open the door wider and to my surprise, you step out like you're ready to head out. Before I can say anything, you tell me that you're hanging out with this girl named Rose until the evening and without a goodbye, you leave me there all alone.

And what do I do?

I sink to the ground, wondering in vain why it hurts.

o-o-o-o-o

"Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

Elijah's question catches me off guard and I stutter, asking what he means. He repeats the question and says your name instead of 'him'. I shake my head vigorously, saying that nothing is wrong, that we're just friends and all that. Elijah merely smiles as we finally reach my house, softly telling me to follow my heart before he kisses my cheek and leaves.

And what do I do?

I realize that Elijah is just the friend and _you_ are the one who is something more.

o-o-o-o-o

I finally muster the courage to visit you again and after two rings of your doorbell, you finally open the door. You seem wary yet again to see me but I don't care. I have my answer and I'm going to risk everything, going out on a limb to see if I'm right. You ask me why I'm where I am, why I'm not with 'my Elijah'.

And what do I do?

I stand on my tip toes and press my lips on yours.

o-o-o-o-o

I can't believe that time has flown by and now my little sister is getting married.

Rebekah and Stefan, the last pair of groom's man and bride's maid, has just entered and I'm about to walk in next. I give April one last hug and a kiss on her cheek before I grip the bouquet tighter, walking down the aisle as soon as I am given my cue. You are standing by the altar, right beside Jeremy, best man. You look as handsome as you did the first time you put on the suit, just looking absolutely perfect. If I haven't known better, it looks like it's you and me who are getting married just by looking at that mega-watt smile on your face.

And what do I do?

Calm as I may look on the outside, I can't help but think about marrying you one day.

o-o-o-o-o

The celebrations have ended and Matt and April are on their way to the airport to board a plane taking them to London, courtesy of the Mikaelsons. You and I are standing on the shore of the beach where the wedding has taken place, gazing out at the stars in the sky. Suddenly, you take my hand with yours; your free hand taking something out from the pocket of your coat. You put it in my hand and I realize that it's the same box of cookies from Japan that I forced you to promise to buy for me. You remembered.

"So that's why you disappeared a few days ago." I roll my eyes at him as I open the box. "You went all the way to Japan just for this?"

I shake the box slightly, waiting for a cookie to fall in the palm of my hand. One does… along with this diamond engagement ring. My eyes widen, not believing what I'm seeing. Your eyes are twinkling again, even more so than they usually do. That confident charm is present as you smile, nodding at the ring in my palm.

"Yeah, I went all the way to Japan just for that." You chuckle softly before getting down on one knee, plucking the ring from my palm and holding it out to me. "Marry me?"

And what do I do?

I tell you that I love you… and then I say yes.

_absurd, adj.:  
You pass out on the couch, a near-infant in an adult's body, snoring.  
And what do I do?  
I love you._

_- David Levithan, The Love Dictionary_


End file.
